Ultimate Disperser
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 13.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 99 (540 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 500)|mobility = *100 (pre-13.5.0) *14 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 250 |level_required = 32|image1 = Ultimate Disperser.jpg|firing_sound = }} The Ultimate Disperser is a Primary weapon released in the 13.5.0 update. It is considered by many a successor of the Rapid Fire Shotgun, due to the features they share in common Appearance *It is a bulky shotgun with the solid stock and the iron sights that serves no purpose. It has a drum magazine carrying 50 12-gauge rounds. Strategy It deals scary damage, high fire rate, average-high capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Consider it vaguely similar to Rapid Fire Shotgun, due to its similar functions. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. **This same tactic can be applied to enemy Battle Mechs or Turrets, where they will be destroyed (or heavily damaged) in a matter of seconds especially in point-blank range. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as most shotguns cannot hit players easily due to spreading of bullets. Will make you vulnerable to attacks from one-shot annoying weapons like Anti-Champion Rifle, One-Shot, Eva and Little Cthulhu. But be forewarned that its fire rate and high capacity can somewhat defeat this disadvantage. *Sneak the enmies from behind to deal damage. *Fire unexpectedly so the enemy will have a hard time avoiding you. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time. *Spam-fire, to make sure that the enemy will take damage from long range, but not recommended, as this will waste your capacity. *Useful for spray-and-pray tactics. *Do not use the scope, since it is a shotgun. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Don't stay still when firing. *Switch to high mobility weapon if you wish to flee, since this weapon's mobility is quite cumbersome. *It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs, Robot Samurai and/or turrets thanks to its high damage. *Use this weapon to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs and Turrets, thanks to its colossal damage, combined with the high fire rate (8 rounds per second). *This is godly when encountering large groups of enemies due to its astronomically massive damage. **This is true in Shotgun Wedding. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. *This is useful for tearing down multiple heavily armored enemies due to its high damage ans fire rate. Counters *The weapon is powerful at headshots, so keep avoiding a good shot from an enemy. *Area damage can make short work of its users *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Avoid approaching its users by group as this has a quite devastating damage per pellet shots. *Stay far from its users. Be warned though, as each pellets deal more devastating damage than what people imagine. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. Never be fooled though, since each of its pellets deals devastating damage regardless of the distance. *Attack the user while they are reloading. *It is best for the player to back away from its user, as the range of the weapon is very limited when it comes to power, but be forewarned that its fire rate can easily damage you, even in long ranges. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *It is awful in long range so snipe them from long ranges. *Try outmaneuvering the enemy by strafing around while firing, but be aware of its high fire rate that defeats this tactic. *'AVOID ENGAGING CLOSE-RANGE (or melee) ATTACK ON ITS USERS.' You will likely to die doing this if the user holds the fire button. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Its users can't easily hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with sniper or homing weapons. *Attacking from behind is the best option if he still spam fires this weapon. VS Minigun Shotgun *Advantages **Has colossal damage. **Has high fire rate. **Has high capacity. *Neutral **Has low range. **A shotgun. *Disadvantages **Takes many s to obtain. Trivia *It is based on the Fostech Origin-12 shotgun. **Unlike its real life version, it carries 50 rounds, while the real life only carries 30 of them. **It is fully automatic unlike the real version. *This is comparable to Combat Shotgun, Minigun Shotgun and Rapid Fire Shotgun. *This is the one of the fastest firing shotguns in Pixel Gun 3D. *It resembles the Riot Disperser (hence its name) due to its design, albeit larger in side, and has no scope and additional barrel and muffler. *It seems to have more recoil and has the highest crosshair spread of all shotguns due to its fire rate combined with 50 rounds. *This is one of the feared shotguns due to its high fire rate and massive damage. *It looks like the final upgrade of Rapid Fire Shotgun. *It can instant kill all bosses in Campaign and Arena, including The Bug. *It was given "Armor Bonus" in 15.0.0 update. *'WARNING:' Spamming this weapon in real life will render you helpless since each shots fired will generate much recoil (if the real world weapon being mentioned were to be automatic in fire). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Scoped Category:Mythical